Amity Metal Heads
by Sam n Mary
Summary: Sequel to Precursian Ghosts. When Damas (Jak's and Keira's son) and friends get caught in a bad sand storm, they are suddenly transported to a different world, where they meet the kids of a certain ghost boy. However, they're not the only things that came from Precursia. Metal Heads. A lot of them. Will the Precursians and Halfas be able to save Amity Park? Slight Kingdom Hearts.
1. Ch 0 Info Page

_A/N: Okay, we have another story! Yay! Okay, this one is the next generation story. First, this is just an information chapter, so yeah._

**Jak and Daxter Kids**

Jade Of the House of Mar

Age: Fifteen

Home: Spargus City

Parents: Jak and Keira

Bio: Princess of Spargus city and younger sister of Damas. She is spunky and hardcore, all rolled into one. Not someone to mess with, because not only will she mess your day up, but so will her dad and bro. An Eco Sage in training.

Damas Of the House of Mar

Age: Seventeen

Home: Spargus City

Parents: Jak and Keira

Bio: Crowned prince of Spargus, he is fiercely protective of his family, friends, and people of his city. He can be the meanest guy you've ever met, or he can be the biggest teddy bear. Depends on the situation and your attitude towards him. He also has to deal with two other personalities. Lunar (Dark Eco) and Solaris (Light Eco).

Trix

Age: Fifteen

Home: Haven City

Parents: Daxter and Tess

Bio: Jade's best friend, she doesn't really leave her side. Very spunky and flirtatious.

Justin

Age: Seventeen

Home: Spargus Monk Temple

Parents: Seem (Father unknown)

Bio: A warrior and technological monk, he's quiet and reserved (With a love of books) unless you get to know him, or you make him curious. Then, he can talk your ear off. Beware bombardment of questions from him.

**Danny Phantom Kids**

Lilith Fenton

Age: Seventeen

Home: Amity Park

Parents: Danny and Sam

Bio: A lot like her mom, she is totally goth. Best friend with Dash's and Paulina's daughter, Melody.

Danny Fenton Jr.

Age: Sixteen

Home: Amity Park

Parents: Danny and Sam

Bio: Trouble maker of the family, he hates authority.

Jack Fenton Jr.

Age: Ten

Home: Amity Park

Parents: Danny and Sam

Bio: Forcibly named after his grandfather, he is a little…. Out there… Obsessive over video games

Sammy Fenton

Age: Four

Home: Amity Park

Parents: Danny and Sam

Bio: Youngest and most innocent of the family, she is the only one who ISN'T goth/punk/dark.

Melody Baxter

Age: Seventeen

Home: Amity Park

Parents: Dash and Paulina

Bio: Head cheerleader and avid photographer, Melody is nothing like her mother. She gets her complexion and eyes from her dad, figure from her mom, and bright red hair from her aunt on Dash's side.

**Kingdom Hearts kid**

Bradin Utada

Age: Eighteen

Home: Disney Castle

Parents: Unknown

Bio: Mostly Unknown. Keyblade Wielder.


	2. Ch 1 Artifact Run

Mary: Hey guys! We're baaaack! Again! Time to have fun again! –crazy grin—

Sam: -sees grin; aside to the audience—I think you all should run…

Mary: -practices evil cackle—

Sam: Seriously, run!

Disclaimer: Well, they don't own what they don't own.

**This is how Lunar Talks.**

_This is how Solaris talks._

And these are Damas's thoughts.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

**Chapter One: Artifact Run**

**Damas's POV**

It was a hot, windier day than usual. I had woken up that morning with a weird feeling in my stomach, kind of hard to describe.

**Maybe it's just gas.** Lunar snickered. I rolled my eyes, walking through Spargus city. Some might think I'm crazy (what with my facial expressions), but most knew I was talking to my light and dark halves.

Yes, Lunar, I'm sure that's what it is. I thought back with sarcasm.

**Hey, I TOLD you not to eat the five bean dip last night! Didn't I?**

I chose to ignore him, stepping into the garage.

"Geez I'm bored…" Jade, my little sister, sighed, lounging in her car. Trix, her best friend, was laying on one of the bars of the car, and Justin, my best friend (and monk) was stroking the head of his leaper lizard. I nodded to Justin before leaning against the wall, listening to the conversation.

"I know, there's nothing to do…" the monk sighed, letting the lizard gobble up a kanga-rat.

I was suddenly struck with a burst of inspiration. I needed a distraction anyways. "How about an artifact run?" I suggested. Jade perked up.

"I haven't done an Artifact run for a while… sounds fun." She smiled.

"I'm in." Justin said with a grin.

"Why not." Trix smiled.

"I'm driving!" Jade yelled.

"But!" I started.

"No buts!" she grinned, motioning to the passenger seat. I scowled and walked over to where the goggles were hanging up, tossing them to the others.

"Nah, I don't need a pair." Jade said, shaking her head when I tried to give them to her.

"Common, you really should. Just in case a storm hits." I said. "You don't have to wear them the entire time."

"There's not going to be a storm." Jade said reassuringly.

"Well… okay…" I said, not feeling all that sure, but putting the goggles back anyways and turning to climb into the car. Crap. Justin had claimed the front seat. Damn monk.

Jade started the car up, and we sped out of the garage.

111

After collecting a few artifacts, we decided to head back to the city. Jade was doing pretty good at dodging the stupid marauders. She must have been practicing with dad again. All of a sudden, though, the marauders scattered.

"What's going on?" Jade yelled over the roar of the engine.

"They only scatter for one thing, remember?" Trix yelled back, fitting her goggles over her eyes. My stomach twisted as I quickly put my goggles on.

Jade didn't think there'd be a storm. She didn't have goggles…

I could see the panic on her face as she glanced around, watching us put our goggles on. I should have made her take the goggles! What was I thinking!? Dad's going to skin me alive! IDIOT!

Before I could even think to take my goggles off to give them to her, the sandstorm hit. The car, and us, were buffeted from all sides. Jade started screaming in pain. I saw her all of a sudden take her hands off the wheel, and Justin, also noticing, lunged for it. Why was she~

"Jade, don't rub~!" Justin started to yell before coughing as sand entered his mouth. Jade screamed in pain again.

"Justin, TURN!" Trix screamed from behind her muffler, right before the car hit a rock. Jade's head hit the steering column pretty hard, and I was slammed into her seat. I didn't see what happened to everyone else.

I was just pulling myself off of Jade's seat, trying to make sure she was okay, when there was a sudden flash of light.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

Mary: All done. Sam's up next!

Sam: Yay I'm next!


	3. Ch 2 I Hate Deserts

Sam: Sooooooooooooooo who's ready to see what in store for this chapter!? All of you!? GREAT! Let's go!

Disclaimer: We don't own what we don't own. (We need to give this job to someone. Lol)

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter Two – I Hate Deserts**

**Bradin's POV**

I groaned when I heard noise nearby me. It sounded like a lot of commotion. I cracked an eye open to see what was going on. Through my still slightly bleary vision, I witnessed something floating. I opened both eyes and blinked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

The green-glow-y thing seemed to be attacking innocent civilians. I gasped and shot up, slinging my bag over my right arm and dashed forward, summoning my Keyblades, Destiny's Fate and Flickering Flames. I wasn't sure why but I just felt this need to try and help them. It was strange.

I skidded to a stop and flung Destiny's Fate at the enemy in front me. He growled and turned on me. I'm assuming I just pissed him off. Not that I cared, I'd dealt with worse. I re-summoned Destiny's Fate back to me and gripped the handles tightly, watching him closely.

He growled at me, barring all of his teeth. He had a lot of them and they looked reeeeeeeally sharp. He seemed to be some kind've huge wolf thing. I held my stance, refusing to be swayed by that. Suddenly, he charged at me.

_Crap!_ I thought, rolling away just as he went to swipe at me with his claws. I didn't need another scar. Just as I got back to my feet, a young boy, probably not older than fifteen or sixteen, flew by. He seemed to be glowing as well but he looked nothing like the wolf-thing I had just been attacking. I felt so confused.

The boy's hands started to glow a bright green once he was close enough to the enemy. Was that some kind've magic? If so, I'd never seen it before. He shot off two blasts and the wolf went flying backwards. Whatever that stuff was, it was effective.

He glanced over at me. "Dude, you shou~" He cut off mid-sentence when he saw my Keyblades. Maybe these were kind've a foreign object around here. The wolf took advantage of his moment of distraction and jumped at him, pinning him in the air. Yeah, this was something I saw every day. Before the wolf could attack him, the kid used another green blast to push him off of him.

Once he'd weakened him enough he pulled out a...thermos!? I didn't think now was the best time for hot chocolate!

Of course, that wasn't why he pulled out a thermos. He ripped the cap open and sucked the wolf into it and then recapped it, landing on the ground with a grin.

What the heck just happened!?

I de-summoned my Keyblades and blinked. The boy smiled at me. "The help's appreciated and all but next time, please steer clear of this. I don't want you to get hurt." He said before flying off. This sure was an odd world and a dangerous one at that.

I shook my head. I sort've wanted to chase after the kid and show him just what I was capable of. I felt he'd underestimated my fighting abilities, which was not cool. Once I thought about it more though, I felt it wasn't really worth it. I'd let him think what he wanted. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. I guess it really wasn't a big deal.

I looked around. I'd been here for a few days and now I felt it was time to move on, especially after a morning like this. I headed to an alleyway nearby and summoned one of my light portals. Next stop... who knows. I stepped through and looked around.

Now, you're probably wandering what all of this is about. See, I'd been wandering worlds for the past few months now and you wouldn't believe what I've seen. However, this world was much different from the others. I'd seen tropical islands, jungles, castles, mountains and plenty more. Out of all those worlds, I hadn't seen a desert based world. It was pretty interesting, despite the intense heat.

I adjusted my bag when suddenly I felt a gust of wind. I looked away as some of the sand came up as well. Okay, windy and hot, great. I trudged forward once the wind died down. I needed to find some kind of town. Did any of those even exist here? I hoped so.

I looked around for a bit when I heard the engine of a car and shouting. Not a minute later, there was a scream. Someone was in trouble! I rushed forward to go see what I could do to help. What I didn't expect... was to be caught in a sandstorm. This just gets better and better!

I searched around for the source of the commotion, despite the painful rubbing against my skin from the sand. Desert worlds and I didn't seem to get along. I whirled in the direction of a loud crash. I think I found the commotion. I shot over, in an attempt to save them from the sandstorm I pulled up a portal underneath them and we all dropped through, car and all.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222

Sam: So? What did you think?


	4. Ch 3 Hey! Elves!

Mary: I still get to take a break. –Grin- Sam's writing this chapter. –Insert sing-song-y voice here-

Sam: Oh hush. You act like I mind. –Grins-

Mary: -Shrugs-

Disclaimer: Don't own what other people have rights too besides what I own. (That makes sense, right?)

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333

**Chapter 3- Hey! Elves!**

**Danny Jr.'s POV**

I was flying around, not listening to my parents…again when I heard a lot of screaming and cursing.

Actually, it was a string of profanities that I DARE not repeat…well in the presence of my parents, ANYways. I flew over to where I heard the sound comin' from. The first thing I saw was a dune buggy lookin' car that was really screwed up. The thing was though I didn't even see anything TO hit. That female's voice started again with the profanities I dare not say…in front of my parents. Despite that, I heard two male voices and another female's voice trying to talk to her. I highly doubted she was listening.

I flew faster and I finally saw them. Are they elves? They didn't look like eves (besides the pointy ears anyway). I heard more profanities from the girl who was trapped in one of the guys' arms and there was another guy standing to the side, looking worried. I looked down and saw an orange um…rodent. What is that?! From the corner of my eyes, I saw the kid from earlier, the one with those awesome, big, huge key-things.

"Quiet Jade, I think everyone in a 50 mile radius can hear you" The rodent spoke as a shirtless guy spit sand out all over the ground. Wait... sand? Where the heck was there sand? I looked over at the random car which had sand in it too. This was getting weird.

"Actually, it might have been more like a 100 mile radius" I said. I then noticed they all had sand all over their clothes. Again... weird.

I saw them all jump except for the girl screaming the profanities earlier. I noticed she hadn't taken her hands off her eyes.

"Who are you?" The shirtless guy with black hair demanded.

"I'm Danny" I looked down real quick "Danny Phantom…jr." I replied.

"What kind of name is that?" The rodent said.

I laughed and then answered her…it "I was named after my dad" I pointed to the billboard above me.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are your ears short and round?" The shirtless guy asked again.

"Well, why are your ears long and pointy?" I asked back.

He shrugged then answered "It's where we come from."

"Same goes for me" I replied.

Suddenly the guy holding the cursing girl growled "We don't have time for this! Is there any way you can get us help for my sister?"

_Geez, he's a little over protective. _I thought to myself "Sure" I said finally answering his question.

"One second" I pulled out my cell phone and called my parents.

"Daniel Fenton, you are in SO much trouble!" My dad said as soon as he got on the phone.

"Dad, there's no time for that right now I…" I said getting cut off.

"What do you mean?!"

"Dad, there's these people from…not around here..."

"Yeah 'cause that's believable." He snorted.

"Just listen to me dad! There really are people here from…" I put my hand over the receiver and turned to the group of people behind me "Where are you guys from?"

"Spargus City?" The shirtless one answered. Why didn't he have a shirt on anyway!? Didn't he have more decency then that!? And what's up with the weird orange tats!?

I took my hand off the receiver picking up right from where I left off "Spargus City."

It was quiet on my dad's end for a minute or two until he finally answered…or asked "DO they have long, pointy ears?"

"Yeah?" I answered just a little confused now.

"Stay right where you are I'll check you through your cell phone."

"Ok" I closed my cell phone and turned to the people from Spargus City…wherever the hell that is… hm, maybe Asia? "So, you all know my name, what's all of yours? I don't want to keep referring to you as the shirtless one and the guy holding the cursing girl."

"Well, I'm Justin," He pointed to his friend "And that's Damas."

He motioned to Damas's shoulder, "This is Trix," He then motioned to the cursing girl, "And that's Damas's sister, Jade. Jade's really the one who needs help, we were caught in a sandstorm near Spargus and she wasn't wearing goggles so, the sand damaged her eyes."

"Oh" I said as I heard Jade growl at Justin.

"And I'm Bradin." The kid from earlier said quietly.

I saw Justin look over with wide red eyes (who had red eyes? Was he evil?), seemingly noticing him for the first time. Guess they didn't know him, which wasn't too surprising since he didn't have those long, pointy ears.

Bradin blinked at him with extremely bright sapphire eyes (who had eyes that bright!? Why is no one normal here!?), he looked... tense? Maybe it was the red eyes? Usually someone with that color eyes just screamed evil but... he didn't, I mean other than the tats and... white skin paint? Or was he just naturally that pale... he wasn't, was he? That seemed unhealthy, maybe he was albino. If so, that would explain the red eyes but not the black hair. Hmm, interesting.

Justin then directed his attention to me, I guess he noticed me kind've staring at him. But I mean come on, he doesn't look like an average person you'd meet walking down the street. Wait... I just rhymed. Weird.

I felt a sudden gust of wind and before I knew it my dad was floating beside me. I noticed my dad was staring at the kids/elves like he knew them. Did he know them?

Thank god he was here, this was starting to get awkward. I didn't know why... must've been silence. Oh well.

Dad looked at Damas, recognition flaring in his eyes. "You're Jak's son... aren't you?" He asked

Damas handed Jade over to Justin and his hand slowly crept over his shoulder, what was he doing? Stretching?

"How do you know me?" He growled, suspiciously.

"I... worked with your father awhile back. Did he ever mention the ghost invasion?" Dad asked.

"Wait!" Justin suddenly exclaimed, "You're that hero that Onin summoned, right?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah, guess Jak's never mentioned me. Maybe I should be hurt." He said, chuckling a bit.

"He has but..." He started and then looked over at Justin, "Are you sure?"

Justin nodded. "Can't you sense ecto-eco?" He asked.

Damas seemed to hesitate before nodding. Why'd he hesitate?

Damas then turned to Dad, "Sorry" He said, dropping his hand. That's when I noticed the gun behind his back. He was gonna shoot my dad!? "Do you think... you could help us?"

"Of course, why...?" He trailed off when he noticed Jade, who suddenly let out another stream of profanities. Geez... how many more times was she gonna do this? How old was she!?

"Jade! Stop rubbing your eyes!" Justin scolded.

Damas went over, "If you go permanently blind, dad's gonna flay me alive!" He exclaimed.

Jade seemed to ignore both. Shocker. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I'll take you guys to my place, you can stay there until you recover. Although... how'd you guys get here?" Dad asked.

"Um... I don't know. We were stuck in a sandstorm and then there was a sudden flash of light and here we are." Damas said.

Bradin stepped forward. Holy crap, I think he's going to speak. "That was... my fault." He said, again in that quiet tone. Why couldn't he talk at a normal volume?

Justin looked over, "Thank you." He said with a lot of sincerity in his voice, almost as if Bradin just saved their lives.

"No problem." He replied, falling quiet again.

Damas took Jade back from Justin and then turned to dad. "Lead the way." He said.

Dad nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him. Yeah, I was used to this. It would go like this, we'd get home. Mom and dad would lecture, I'd tune them out, like always and they'd punish me for however long. This was a constant thing. Ah well.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333

Mary: Wow. Long chapter is long. No promises all of them will be this long.

Sam: Seriously, we are very busy people.

Mary: College and all that crap.

Sam: Exactly.

Mary: Ta-ta for now!


	5. Ch 4 RAPID FIRE

Mary: My turn again! Don't know if I'll be able to milk out as long a chapter as Sam did last time, but I'll try!

Sam: She's just jealous that I can write longer chapters then her.

Mary: -death glare—

Sam: -blinks—KIDDING! KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME! –cowers—

Mary: -evil grin—

Disclaimer: Okay, sooooooo…. We don't own squat but our characters. Got it, get it, good.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444444

**Chapter Four – RAPID FIRE**

**Justin's POV**

My mind was swirling with questions. What was this place? How'd Bradin get us here? Why were those two so filled with ecto-eco, an eco even more toxic to humans then Dark eco? How were they able to survive with it?

Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Jade might be blind and Danny (the younger one?) looked like he was in major trouble, I would have bombarded them. And Bradin, why was he so tense? Speaking of Bradin, he seemed to hang back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him. He blinked at me.

"Nothing? Why would you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, you're hanging back. Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Oh, uh… I guess?" he seemed unsure.

"Well, I won't force you, but you are welcome to. You saved our lives. We owe trusting you," I explained. And it was true. If it weren't for him getting us out of that storm, well… we wouldn't be alive…

Bradin seemed to think about what I just told him. "Well, I suppose I could come with you. Might be good to have extra back up incase anything happens. As long as you're sure…"

"I am," I smiled warmly at him.

"Alright," he smiled VERY slightly back. I blinked, noticing that he seemed to be holding a lot back. He didn't fully trust any of us, even if he did save us. I turned and followed my friends, hearing Bradin behind me.

Walking out of the alleyway and into the main street was a total culture shock for me. Growing up somewhat sheltered in the Monk temple can do that. My eyes grew huge as my ever questioning mind tried to drink in everything. The vehicles on the road, the people walking around, talking into something that they held against the side of their faces, their short ears… everything. And all of this added hundreds upon thousands of more questions I already had.

I didn't realize I stopped, until Bradin ran into me.

"Oof… sorry," I said sheepishly, turning to make sure he was okay.

"It's alright. Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"I uh, well… Ever hear of culture shock?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Not really."

"Oh, well… all of this is extremely new to me," I said, turning and looking around at everything again, more and more questions raising to the surface.

"Oh," he said from behind. "Well okay then."

"Hey, you guys coming or not?" Trix called from where she's sitting on Damas's shoulder. I smiled weakly and jogged forward, catching up with them. Damas looked over.

"Oh Precursors, what can you have questions about now?" he demanded, having seen the curious look on my face. I just smiled at him.

"None for you," I responded.

444

The house we were lead to was huge. Not as big as the temple or Spargus palace, but it still dwarfed the houses around it. And was that… what _was_ that on the roof!? It looked like a technological nightmare! The tech monk in me wanted to go and rip it down and take it apart.

"Welcome to Fenton Works," Mr. Fenton said, opening the door for us. We walked into a cozy living room where a woman was sitting on the couch. A little girl, who'd been playing with a doll on the floor looked up.

"DADDY!" she squealed, flying over and tackling Mr. Fenton in a hug. And I don't mean just running over. No. Actually _flying_. How!? I added that to my list of numerous questions to ask him later.

"Hey there, bumble bee!" he laughed catching her. "Being good for mommy?"

"Uh-huh!" she grinned brightly. I glanced back over to the woman as she stood, marching over to where Danny was trying to sneak up the stairs. Uh-oh. Guess my assumption that he was in trouble was right…

That's when Jade started again with the curses. Guess she didn't realize there was a little girl RIGHT there. All she got out was "SON OF A~!" before Damas managed to clamp his hand over her mouth, muffling the offensive terms sure to come.

"Justin told you to stop rubbing your eyes!" he hissed at her.

The little girl seemed startled and scared. She looked back at Mr. Fenton. "Daddy, what's wrong with that girl!?" she cried. The muffling stopped. Guess Jade realized the little girl was there.

Mr. Fenton snuggled her, calming her down. "She's alright, she just got hurt is all," he said, glancing over at the woman, tipping his head towards Jade. The woman nodded and walked over. As cautious as he seemed, Damas allowed the woman to lead Jade away. Trix quickly jumped onto Jade's shoulder to follow.

Since everything seemed to be calming down, I looked over at Bradin, the only one I had questions for that wasn't busy. "So…" I started.

"So… what?" he asked, cautiously.

"How'd you get us here? What where you doing in the Wastelands? What was that flash of light? Was the way you got us here the same way you got to our world? How many other worlds have you been too? What were they like? Did you see any signs of eco on the other worlds? Why does your hair stick up like it's defying gravity?" I asked, continuing on with my questions even after that.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444

Mary: I totally love Justin. He's just so freaking cute with his curiosity!

Sam: Poor Bradin… Hope he can answer all of those…

Mary: Yeah…. Justin's just like RAPID FIRE! PEW PEW PEW! –clears throat—Um… sorry about that…

Sam: -blinks at Mary— So I died at his last question!

Mary: -grins—Same.


	6. Ch 5 I Hate Wood (The Cute Redhead)

Sam: LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Mary: Sorry we took so long guys. It was almost fully done but...

Sam: She got tired and started falling asleep. –Smirks-

Mary: -Shrugs-

Sam: ANYwho... shall we go on with the chapter?

Disclaimer: We don't own squat! (Except for our characters of course)

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555555555

**Chapter Five – I Hate Wood (The Cute Redhead)**

**Bradin's POV**

I could literally feel how huge my eyes were right now. I wasn't even sure if I heard all of those. I felt like I was chained to a wall and he was chained next to me and bored out of his freakin mind. HOW IS SOMEONE ABLE TO ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS SO FAST!?

I blinked at him, he was STILL going. How was I supposed to answer these!? So, remember how I'd been sorta freaked out by his red eyes? Yeah, well, I wasn't anymore! All I saw in them now was IMMENSE child-like wonder, definitely not even close to evil.

_Why does your hair stick up like it's defying gravity!?_ That question suddenly echoed through my mind. Needless to say... I burst out laughing.

I vaguely heard Justin stutter and then trail off, running out of steam. That was possible!? I continued laughing. I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter. "I-I'm sorry..." I tried to get out through the laughs "I just th-that... one question..."

Justin was continuously blinking at me, his red eyes wide. I kinda felt bad now. But I mean I couldn't help it! Wouldn't you laugh too if someone asked that!?

I finally calmed down and took a couple breaths. "I'm sorry, Justin. Your one question about my hair just kind've... yeah..." I said with an amused smile.

"Oh... but it's defying the laws of physics! It doesn't make sense, I was curious." He said, looking down.

"You're ALWAYS curious!" Damas said, between laughs.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No offense... how am I supposed to answer everything you asked me?" I asked.

"I...um...I asked rapid fire questions again, didn't I?" He said, looking over at Damas, who was still laughing but managed to nod. "Oops."

I chuckled more at that. "If you ask them a little slower, I'll gladly answer them for you." I told him.

"I'm sorry I ju~" He was cut off by the house suddenly shaking. What the hell was going on!?

"Daddy! Why's the house shaking!?" The little girl asked, freaking out.

"I'm not sure, bumblebee..." Danny said, worriedly.

"EARTHQUAKE!" A young boy suddenly screamed.

What's an Earthquake!?

"What's an Earthquake?" Justin immediately asked, voicing my thoughts for me, blatantly curious.

Danny didn't have time to answer (and that one WASN'T rapid fire) because we suddenly heard a roar from what sounded like a large animal.

Damas looked out the window. "Whatever an Earthquake is... this isn't it. Metal heads." He said

The child-like wonder vanished from Justin's face and he whipped out his staff. (He has a staff? Cool.) I couldn't help but wonder what a metal head was. I noticed Damas and Justin charging out the door so I followed suit, summoning my Keyblades on the way.

Once outside all I saw was a HUGE dinosaur thing. That's a metal head? Holy crap. Damas and Justin had already begun attacking it so I shook my thoughts away and began helping.

Damas must've noticed me helping because he called out a warning to me. "When it explodes, DO NOT touch the floating purple orbs! These are highly toxic."

I didn't really know what he was referring too but I just nodded and called back, "Alright!" I guess I was gonna find out.

These things were relentless and it wasn't just one. There was that really big one and a BUNCH of smaller ones. Didn't I tell you how fun this day was? We continuously attacked them when I noticed someone with bright red hair sprinting by, a camera case bouncing around their neck. I glanced over real quick and noticed a few smaller ones chasing after her.

_Crap!_ I thought. I wanted to get them off of her but I was kinda surrounded. I attacked the ones around me, being as fast and precise as I could. Suddenly, I saw the girl trip, without even thinking I flung Flickering Flames at the few chasing her. It spun over, taking most of them out ( thankfully, why didn't I think of this a minute ago?).

I slashed at another one close to me. How many of these things were there? And just WHERE were they even coming from? Once free of the ones near me, I summoned Flickering Flames back to me and shot over to where she was now, cornered, swinging a 2 by 4 around wildly. Oh for the love of all world travelers!

Once I started getting close enough to take out the ones near her a sudden sharp pain coursed through my back. She'd HIT ME with the freaking 2 by 4! I gritted my teeth at the pain, pushing it away and went after the metal heads near us just as she exclaimed "Oh my god, I am SO sorry!"

I shook my head. "It's alright, self-defense." I said.

"Still." She mumbled, I sighed. By this point, I was kind've fed up with these things so I lit the tip of Flickering Flames and torched the ones remaining near us.

"Damn things." I said, slightly annoyed. At least they weren't heartless.

I desummoned my Keyblades and turned to make sure the girl was alright. "Hey are you..." I trailed off when seeing her clutching the 2 by 4 to her chest, pressed into the wall and watching me with huge, pale blue eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Wh - wh - what was that!?" She said, pointing with the 2 by 4. If I hadn't jumped back, she'd hit me... again. This woman was HIGHLY dangerous with wood.

"What was what?" I asked lost.

"The-the fire thing!?" She said, waving the wood around in that direction. I just watched it. "How'd you do that?" She added.

"I um... know how to use magic..." I said.

"Oooookay..." She said, dropping the wood to her side. Thank god!

Suddenly, another girl shot over to where we were. The first girl swung that damn piece of wood again at the second girl. (I really need to learn names, this isn't working. Confused yet? I am.)

The girl with raven-black hair... became see through? WHAT!? But the wood passed through her harmlessly ALMOST hitting me... AGAIN! So I jumped back... again. I FREAKING HATE WOOD!

The cute redhead blinked and FINALLY dropped the wood. Holy crap!? The worlds are saved now! Or at least I AM! "Lilith!" She exclaimed, hugging her once she became un-see through again.

"Mel! Are you okay!?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, thanks to..." She trailed off and turned towards me.

"Bradin." I said.

"Oh, thank you..." She said, "Why are you so far back?"

"Oh um..." I shrugged.

Danny Jr. came over, looking genuinely pissed off. Was it something I said? Something his parents said? I was lost... again. (Man that happens a lot.)

"Hey, Melody. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Bradin." She said, giving him the same answer she gave Lilith.

As innocent as that comment was... I noticed a deep scowl cross his features. What did I do!?

"Oh. Well that's good, I'm glad you're okay." He said, seeming to keep a tight control of his voice.

Melody seemed confused. She wasn't the only one. "Are you okay?" She asked, genuine worry in her tone.

"Perfect." He added shortly, walking off. I glared after him, that was no way to talk to a woman! She hadn't even done anything wrong!

Melody seemed taken aback by that comment. She looked over at Lilith, even more confused. Lilith only shrugged in response. I wondered if it would be wrong to go over and chew him out about that. I sighed, maybe it would be.

Danny Sr. (I'm about to refer to his son as Daniel.) flew over then, just as Damas and Justin came over. Danny Sr. seemed to be confused about something. (Was everyone getting confused today?) I wondered what it was about.

"Hey Damas..." He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Damas replied.

"Um... any clue how the metal heads got here?" He asked.

"I was just wondering that myself."

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555555555

Sam: Fin!

Mary: I love Justin. He's so fun to write.

Sam: EVEN though this is Bradin's chapter. Which is a ton of fun in itself. –Grins-

Mary: Yeah but the beginning of this was only funny because of the end of Justin's last chapter.

Sam: Oh whatever. Bradin's little side thoughts are amusing. Hehe.


	7. Ch 6 Justin Blows Up A Small Town

Mary: We're back again! My turn again! Hehe…

Sam: Seriously. RUN! We are some crazy people!

Mary: Meh. Remember; **Lunar**, _Solaris_, Damas's inner thoughts. So, without further ado; ONWARD!

Sam: WOO-HOO!

Disclaimer: We only own our OCs. That's it!

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 66

**Chapter 6 – Justin Blows Up a Small Town**

**Damas's POV**

The metal heads being here? Yeah, I wasn't happy about that.

Just can't get away from them, can we?

**Nope.** Lunar answered.

_I think that was a rhetorical question._

**Oh shut it, egotist~** Lunar started before Solaris cut him off.

_Don't even._

Guys! Shut up! I snapped in my mind. I must have had a weird look on my face, because Bradin was staring at me like I had three heads. Well…

We had moved back to the Fenton's house, where we were sitting in the living room. Sam, Danny's wife, was still tending to Jade's eyes, who was starting to sound like Justin with the rapid fire questions on what happened. Speaking of Justin…

He had a look of intense concentration on face. Uh-oh. That could mean a number of things. He was either trying to figure out which question out of the millions in his head to ask first, how the metal heads got here, or some new invention that might accidently blow up a small town (long story). I hoped it was the second.

"Justin?" I asked.

"Hm," he responded.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hm."

**Brilliant. Say bye-bye to this town!**

Oh shut up! I rolled my eyes with a deep frown. Again, Bradin glanced at me with that cautious look of someone standing next to a crazy, potentially psychotic guy. Fun.

Justin suddenly looked up Danny Sr. "Mr. Fenton, is there some kind of portal around here?" he asked. Oh Precursors. He wasn't doing rapid fire questions. He was really focused on something now…

Danny Sr. groaned slightly at the title, became thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed. "Yeah. The Ghost Portal. Why?"

"I think we should check it out," Justin said, immediately standing from where he was sitting on the couch.

"I'm coming!" Jade said, immediately standing. My stomach churned. Even before Sam pulled her down and told her she couldn't, I knew. Jade's eyes were seriously messed up. I could tell from the bandages around them.

My fault. I should have made her take the goggles. I should have grabbed a second pair, just in case. I should have given her mine when we first got caught in the storm. I should have… I should have…

I noticed Justin look at me, but he didn't say anything. Bradin shook his head and looked over at the two of us, his blue eyes full of determination. "I'm coming as well," he said.

Danny Jr. suddenly dropped through the ceiling, landing about an inch in front of me and causing me to jump back, distracting me from my guilt about Jade. "If you're going to the Ghost Zone, you'll need a guide."

Danny Sr. bit his lip. "I'd prefer you to stay here, Danny. I was going to take them," he said.

Danny Jr. looked over. "Dad, you already have so much to worry about. I know the Ghost Zone like the back of my hand. We'll be alright," he said. Wait, wasn't this kid grounded?

His father frowned slightly before sighing. "Alright. Please be careful? All of you."

"We will!" Danny Jr. (I really hate those two being in the same room. Must be confusing for Sam and everyone else) said before he lead us into the kitchen and down the stairs, into a laboratory like basement. Justin, of course, was momentarily distracted from his concentration. I could already see a million more questions cropping up.

Even Bradin was impressed. "Some basement," he said, looking around. Danny shrugged.

"It's alright. Common," he said, pressing a button on a terminal looking thing. A set of yellow and black stripped doors opened up to reveal swirling green light. It looked like a warp gate, except made of Ecto-Eco (Or Green Eco. They're both the same shade of green. Thankfully the monks know the difference). Danny lead the way through.

First thing I noticed? The fact that it seemed like an endless swirl of black and green. Creepy. Also, the sheer amount of random floating doors. Doors? I mean, what the hell? Where did they all come from? They seemed pretty pointless, like they didn't lead anywhere. I shook my head and turned to the others. Danny was already walking away, staring at a paper. A map? I dunno.

Justin was right behind, the child like wonder back in those red eyes of his. Geez. I feel kind of bad for the Fenton's when we got back. Honestly, Bradin seemed to be doing the same thing (minus the child like wonder). Are those two more alike than first impressions say? Maybe. I jogged forward to catch up, looking over at Justin.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"Oh! Right! The Metal Heads might be coming from somewhere in here. The way they invaded Precusia was through a rift gate. Perhaps they got here the same way? And Rift gates tend to open in or around the same area as other portals," he explained. The look on his face, however, seemed to say that he didn't believe it was a rift gate. Neither did I. There were too many flaws. First, of…

"They invaded through the rift gate into the past from 300 years in the future," I pointed out. "Not to mention that the gate they had went through was the last gate in existence."

Justin didn't answer, though I saw his eyes trail over to where Bradin was walking. Now I was REALLY confused.

_Bradin said he got us here. Maybe he opened a portal?_ Solaris asked.

Maybe, but wouldn't he have to have kept it open for the Metal Heads to come through? I questioned, glancing over at the brunette myself. Guess he noticed us looking at him, 'cause he blinked at us.

"What?" he asked in that soft voice of his.

"Nothing, just thinking," Justin said with a small smile before looking forward again. I shook my head and fell into step with Bradin.

"How'd you get us here?" I asked, making sure there was a decent amount of curiosity in my voice. Hell, I've heard it enough from Justin. I'm sure I pulled it off.

"I…" he started, looking over at me. "Have the ability to make portals. Light portals…" he said. I blinked, wondering if it had anything to do with Light Eco.

Hey Solaris~

_No. _

You don't even know what I'm going to ask…

_If I can make portals using Light Eco. Seriously, Damas, I've been in your mind seventeen years. Of COURSE I know what you're going to ask. _He responded.

"Oh," I said softly, with a small frown. I think I confused Bradin.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked. I sometimes talk out loud to Solaris and Lunar. Did I do that this time?

"Well you just kinda frowned and said 'oh'… um…" he blinked at me.

"Oh! That wasn't to you," I smiled weakly. "I uh… well, basically have split personality disorder. I was talking to one of my other personalities," I explained in the simple terms.

"Right, well… if you have that, how do you know you have other personalities? I thought people didn't know of that if they had that disorder…" he said.

"Well… I'm… a special case," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

We both looked up at that moment, and I nearly froze.

"Where'd Danny and Justin go?" I asked.

"I… don't… know…" Came Bradin's intelligible answer.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666

Mary: DONE! Hehe…


End file.
